Im Sorry!
by Clichegeek16
Summary: When Kageyama ends up staying out too late on night without sending a single message to Hinata, who is at home worried sick. Once Kageyama returns home a tad bit tipsy, a fight breaks out between the two. What happens when its gets a big out of control? KageHina


When Kageyama decided to go out with Suga and Tanaka and some others after work, he had no Idea the consequences that would erupt from that. When he left, it was around 8pm, but by the time he had checked the clock again it was already 2am. He thanked the drunken Tanaka and completely sober Suga for inviting him before rushing out. He had a bit much to drink, but he was sober enough to drive safely. He hoped in his small black car, sticking the key in the ignition and grabbing his phone which laid on the passenger seat beside him the whole time he was at this bar. He turned it on, only to be greeted with multiple calls and messages from his boyfriend, Shouyou Hinata. He muttered out a curse as he turned his phone back off and backed out of the parking space.

It was roughly 20 minutes later when Kageyama found himself pulling into the small house him and Hinata shared together. He saw one light still on, the kitchen light. He turned off the car, parking it next to Hinata's red Bug Auto. Kageyama thought this car was completely ridiculous but Hinata liked it, so he didn't share that opinion often. The tall man stepped out of the car, jogging up to the door and sticking his key in it, before slowly pushing it open. He took a slow and cautious step, hoping that Hinata was asleep. He shut it slowly, turning the handle slowly to make the smallest amount of noise as possible. The setter slipped off his shoes before walking swiftly into the house, towards the kitchen that was still lit up.

Upon entering the kitchen, he was greeted with a small, orange haired boy sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Kageyama took a few more steps towards his lover, clearing his throat, unsure if Hinata had noticed his presence or not. The small boy looked up at him, his eyes widening at the guilty looking Kageyama in front of his eyes.

"Where were you?!" Hinata practically yelled, his voice cracking on 'were'. Kageyama looked up at him, noticing the boy's red and puffy eyes, along with his tired expression. For some reason, the guild decreased when Hinata yelled, and it was replaced by anger. It was probably the alcohol, he knew how he became more violent when he got drunk. Luckily he hadn't had that much.

"I was out with Sugawara and Tanaka" Kageyama spits out as he crosses his arms, sending Hinata a glare. The tone and attitude his lover wore surprised Hinata, pissing him off further.

"You could have at least called! Or sent a message! I've been up for hours waiting for you to get home, worried sick!" Hinata argued back, his voice raised slightly. He took a step towards Kageyama, watching him as he rolled his eyes and turned away. He let out a small gasp when he watched as the tall boy walked out of the room.

"No one said you had to stay up! You should have just gone to bed" He stated back to Hinata as he walked towards their bedroom at the end of the hall. Hinata frowned as he followed behind Kageyama, not backing down just yet to the oddly harsh boy.

Hinata let out a fake laugh, "Really? When you could possibly be dead out there? Why didn't you pick up my calls? Where did you even go?" Hinata asked him as they entered their small yet homely room. Pictures of both of them and their families scattered on the dressers and other furniture. Their room had a TV on the wall that faced the large cloud-like king sized bed.

But now it didn't feel as homey when Kageyama turned and faced his boyfriend, "I didn't pick up your calls because my phone was off, dumbass! I was at the bar" He cursed to Hinata. The smaller boy balled his hands into fists, burrowing his eyebrows and glaring up at him. The bar? Seriously?

"Oh, so you're drunk too! You could have gotten into an accident driving here! Why are you all the sudden being like this?!" He yelled to Kageyama, trying to make himself taller by standing up on his tip-toes. He was already tired and exhausted from his own work, and plus staying up and crying his eyes out because of worry for his boyfriend, adding an argument on top of that didn't help. Sure they have had their disagreements before, every couple does, but soon Hinata would realize this wasn't a simple disagreement.

"What the fuck? Who said I was drunk? I'm all the sudden 'like this' because you're not my fucking mother, Hinata! You can't tell me when and where I can go out!" Kageyama turned back and faced Hinata, a nasty scowl on his face. He knew he needed to stop before he seriously hurt their relationship, but the anger just kept boiling up in him. Hinata's eyes widened at the curse words; Kageyama knew he hated when he cussed, and never used them around him.

"No, I'm not! That's why I don't tell you when and where you can go, but when you show up hours after you were supposed to, at 2am, without a call or text, then I think I have the right to be a little mad! Especially because you were at a bar? What were you doing at a bar?!" Hinata yelled at Kageyama, his nails digging into his palms.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled back, leaning forward into Hinata's face. He had his fists clenched at his sides as well, his face turning a shade of red from yelling so much. Hinata felt something snap when Kageyama spoke- yelled at him like that.

" _Fuck you!"_ the small boy yelled in his lover's face. He regretted that decision when he felt a surge of pain erupt on his cheek caused by Kageyama's hand. His head and hair flew to the side, his eyes wide.

There was a moment of silence between the two, and the only thing you could hear was the sound of their heavy breaths. Hinata continued to stare at the floor wide eye'd, processing what had just happened. When he finally mushed up the courage to look up, he saw Kageyama staring down at the hand used to hit him with a horrified expression. Kageyama stared at his slightly red hand as the anger disappeared inside him and it was replaced with a mix of horror and the worst guilt ever. He had just slapped Hinata, the boy he loved and swore to protect with his life.

More moments passed before Kageyama looked up, letting out a cracked, "Hinata I-" but was barely allowed to speak before Hinata bolted from the room. Kageyama took a step to follow him, but watched as he ran down the hall, turning to the kitchen and slamming the door to it. Kageyama fell back, sitting on the bed they shared together and rested his head in his hands, processing the event that took place in less then a second.

Meanwhile, Hinata slammed the door behind him as he ran into the kitchen, it was the first place he thought to resort to. He panted as he pressed himself against the door, listening for footsteps from Kageyama. He knew the boy didn't mean it, he _knew_ Kageyama would _never_ do something like that just for the fun of it. He knew it. He had too, to keep from breaking down.

The small boy walked to a mirror that rested on the wall facing the door for the large kitchen. He looked at his face, it was red but not bruising or swelling. I mean, It was just a slap. But to Hinata it felt like so much more than just a slap. He brought his hand up, letting his fingers slightly skim across the red skin on his cheek where Kageyama's hand had laid lovingly before when cuddling on the couch and such. He sighed to himself before trudging his way back to the table centered in the room. He sat himself in the seat faced away from the door, his hands in his lap as he stared down at the floor.

His thoughts raced in his mind, about how this would affect him and Kageyama's relationship. Was this just the beginning to more events like this? Why was Kageyama so mad? He didn't seem drunk, maybe he was. Hinata had never been drunk around Kageyama and vise versa, neither of them enjoyed alcohol that much.

I was a good 20 minutes before Hinata heard the door creak open, and soft footsteps entering the room. Hinata kept his head down, knowing exactly who it was. He kept his head down, listening to the footsteps as they grew louder. When they suddenly stopped, he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders and a head rested on his shoulder. He sucked in a breath, not looking up.

"I'm sorry" Kageyama choked out, wrapping his arms slightly tighter around his lover. Hinata kept the same blank expression as he didn't move a muscle. He let out a sigh, letting his chin rest on one of Kageyama's arms.

"You better be" He muttered to Kageyama.

"I am, really. I love you, Shouyou" He spoke slowly, shaking slightly. Hinata's expression softened as he reached up and placed a hand on the side of Kageyama's head, moving his own head and leaned it against his boyfriend's.

The smaller boy sighed, "I love you too, Tobio" he spoke out, closing his eyes for a moment before hearing the uneven breaths from Kageyama and felt him begin to shake. Hinata opened his eyes again and looked at him.

"Are you crying?" He asked his boyfriend, his eyes widening slightly. He couldn't see Kageyama's face, his forehead was resting on Hinata's shoulder. Kageyama just shook even more before letting out cracked words.

"No.." he paused, "A little" He told Hinata. The orange haired boy nodded, standing up and stepping past his chair and too Kageyama. He looked up at the crying face of the boy he loved, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around him. Kageyama immediately brought his hands down and engulfed Hinata into a hug, crying apologize into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, i'm so _so_ sorry, Shouyou. I love you so much, I'm so sor-" Kageyama began to blab out, feeling like the worst person in the world right now. Hinata cut him off by shushing him, letting out a long and comforting 'shhhhh'.

"I love you too, Tobio, and I forgive you" Hinata whispers to him lovingly, using a gentle voice he used on small crying kids and big crying setters. He squeezed the taller boy tightly, placing a kiss on his chest. He heard Kageyama's breath hitch as he did that, making him let out a giggle.

Kageyama reached up and put a hand on Hinata's chin, catching his attention and making him look up at him. He bit his lip, running his thumb over the place he had hit Hinata, feeling even more guilty as he saw the red mark. He leaned down and kissed around the spot over and over, holding Hinata securely. Hinata let out a loud laugh at this gesture, keeping his arms around Kageyama until he finished. When Kageyama stopped kissing the spot that no longer stung in pain, Hinata looked up into his eyes.

Kageyama now had both hands on each side of Hinata's head, cupping his face. He looked into his eyes, "I promise I will never come home late again, and if I do then I promise I will call you and tell you where i'm going and ask when I should be home. I promise I will never let this happen again" He tells his boyfriend, who just got a goofy smile on his face as he pushed himself up and placed a quick kiss on Kageyama's lips.

"Thank you, Kageyama. Can we go to bed now?" He asks of him. Kageyama nodded quickly, leaning down and stealing a quick kiss of his own before letting go of Hinata's face. The small ball of sunshine brightened up at the gesture, letting his arms drop and took ahold of Kageyama's hand before leading him out of the room.

Kageyama willingly followed, using the one hand that was not occupied to wipe the previous tears off his face. He walked into the bedroom with Hinata, being pulled by him. Hinata was only in a simple white t-shirt and volleyball styled boxers, so he just slipped off his shirt and crawled under the covers. Kageyama stripped his own clothes off, throwing them in a hamper near by. Once he was just in his boxers, he followed Hinata in slipping under the covers. The small boy immediately curled up next to his boyfriend, who simply wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Hinata let out a tired giggle, followed by a yawn. He pressed another kiss to Kageyama's chest, not having enough energy to lean up and get his lips.

"Goodnight, Shouyou… I love you" Kageyama whispered to his boyfriend, who returned the favor quickly with his own cute 'Goodnight Tobio~'

After that night, Hinata has never been spoiled and given so many gifts and cuddles from anyone before. Kageyama made sure Hinata knew he loved him.

 **If you guys would like a squeal, I have no problem doing that! Just let me know 3**


End file.
